LEDs are an important lighting resource. Recently, LEDs as a light source have been employed in outdoor lighting devices, (for example, street lights). Heat dissipation is an issue to be addressed in the manufacturing of a LED street light. A heat dissipating structure can be disposed below the LED module in an LED street light to avoid a reduction in length of service life of the LED module by overheating.